1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage container and associated method for storing objects, and particularly for storing photographs and negatives in a compact container for ease of storage and viewing. More particularly, the invention relates to such a container which will store different sizes of photographs in a first compartment and the related negatives in a second compartment.
2. Background Information
An individual when obtaining finished photographs will also receive the negatives, both of which are usually placed in an envelope. In most instances, the negatives are misplaced after the photographs have been reviewed or stored separate from the photographs making them difficult to locate in the future when additional prints are required. Very often the photographs are placed in an album and labeled to enable the observer to easily retrieve the photographs by subject matter for subsequent reviewing and showing to friends and relatives. However, the negatives are very seldom kept in the album and are usually placed in a separate drawer or other remote location, and in most instances will become lost or misplaced.
One type of container which has been developed for storing both the photographs and negatives is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,752. The container of this patent also recognizes that photographs come in various sizes for example 3 1/2.times.5 and 4.times.6 being the most common sizes. Thus, this prior art container provides provisions for different size photographs by providing removable tabs to enable the container to accommodate both standard sizes of photographs. However, once the tabs are removed for the larger size photos, they cannot be conveniently or satisfactorily used for the smaller 3 1/2.times.5 print size. Furthermore, the negatives are exposed and can become dislodged from their storage in the lid upon the repeated opening and closing of the lid.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved storage container for objects, and in particular for photograph prints and their negatives which will enable the two standard size photographs to be selectively stored in the container as well as the negatives in a safe secured condition.